


you be the birds and i'll be the bees

by writtensoul



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: !!!!!!!, M/M, Mpreg, and HUNGRY!!!, and cute and little, louis is grumpy and whiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtensoul/pseuds/writtensoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis is pregnant and grumpy and horny and hungry and harry's his little manslave and then they have sex while louis has a 5 month belly!!!! </p>
<p>
  <i>“Pretzels, honey,” Louis says through a yawn one nice evening, sticking his hand out in the general direction of Harry on the bed, and instantly the bag of twisted treats are placed into his hand, and he also gets a chaste kiss on his cheek. This is the life, honestly.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	you be the birds and i'll be the bees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Destiny).



Louis is in his fifth month of pregnancy and it’s been such a smooth ride so far: he’s had minimal morning sickness, only a craving of sucking on ice thirteen hours a day, and his mood has been pretty normal. Only, when he wakes up on the fifth of December, he wakes up crying and runs to the bathroom feeling sad and mad and hungry all at once.

“Louis? Lou? Sweetie?” he hears Harry’s frazzled and sleepy voice come from their bedroom and he sounds like he’s swallowed a box of nails and it’s so _endearing_ but Louis can’t do anything but whine while he throws up and leans far to reach the toilet with his big belly in the way.

Harry shows up a few seconds later with his hair matted on one side and his hands clutching at a baseball bat as if a burglar has come to their house, ushered Louis into the bathroom, and made him cry or something. Which, like. Harry wouldn’t be one to dismiss that possibility. “Why are you throwing up?” he asks.

“I’m five months fucking pregnant!” Louis shouts back at him, pointing grumpily at his swelled-out belly, and retching once more into the bowl before his body decides it’s done with that, thank you very much. Louis’ reaction was actually pretty rude because Louis hadn’t puked in about two months; his morning sickness passed very quickly and it wasn’t as bad as this. Maybe it was just waiting to be an asshole.

Still, Harry’s unperturbed at the reaction, and swoops to grab the cloth at the sink and wets it and holds it to Louis’ forehead. “Are you okay? Do you need—what do you need? Pills? Oh, right, you’re not taking pills. Um.”

Louis is actually surprised that Harry remembers that. Usually in the mornings Harry doesn’t even know himself. But he supposes that ever since they met, Harry’s life had been, like, Louis’. He was just dedicated and stuff. And that fact makes Louis sob and grab the cloth off his forehead to wipe it across his mouth.

“Oh, God, I. Do I? Louis, um.” Harry’s still floundering, holding his curls away from his eyes with one hand and the other now holding Louis’ tummy. Louis’ giant, _giant_ , fat tummy.

“I’m so fat!” Louis cries, because wow, he’s just noticed, he’s huge. He’s _huge_. That will never shrink back own to normal, oh _God_. Gone are the days of Louis lounging around their pool naked, proud. He has nothing to be proud of but his ass (which has also inflated to the size of a beach ball, _Jesus_.)

Harry gasps like this is ridiculous and curls his big, dumb body around Louis’, holding his belly with _both_ his hands and kissing his neck even though he probably smells like shit. “You’re not fat, angel. You’re full of my _baby_ , and that’s so wonderful.”

That sedates Louis for a moment long enough to clean him up in the shower, brush his teeth, and curl back up in bed with tea and apple slices. But apple slides aren’t good enough; suddenly he wants concentrated apple bits in the form of a gummy. All kinds of fruit gummies, actually.

“Harry. Harry,” Louis groans, turning slowly with a hand on his tummy to pat at Harry’s back. Before, he’d have climbed onto Harry’s back and grinded on him and kissed his bare skin, but that was back when he was thin and able to just climb onto things. Why, oh, why did his dumb boyfriend have to knock him up? (Probably because they’d been trying for a baby.) “ _Harry_.”

“Mphgrph,” Harry replies into his pillow. He’d passed right out after he made tea and went back into bed. Louis had sourly thought _well, stupid dumb Harry, why are you so tired? Did you just puke into a toilet? Do you have a baby in your stomach_? “Whassit?”

“Need gummies,” Louis replies as he jabs his fingers into the blades of Harry’s muscles, and Harry groans like it feels good so Louis keeps doing it because, well. He loves Harry. “Like, fruit snacks. Like Welch’s."

“Louis, it’s fuckface o’clock in the morning. Can you wait a little bit?”

Apparently Louis’ state is so fragile that Harry’s cursing makes him start crying. Either that or he just really, really wants gummies. Or that he’s pregnant. Either way, the sniffles start up, and he turns back to his side of the bed and cradles his tummy. He feels the baby kick a few times and he chastises, “Stop, Adeline,” but then he can hear Harry sighing grumpily and sitting up.

“You just want fruit snacks? How many?” He asks it like he’s grumpy and annoyed that Louis needs these snacks.

“Don’t be _mad_ at me for needing a snack! I’m so hungry for them and—and I’m _carrying the baby_ so the least you can do is get me something!” Louis cry-yells, wiping his fists at his eyes and looking oh so pathetic. Or he feels like he is.

Harry, of course, stops his attitude immediately and coos at Louis and rubs his fat tummy until he feels well enough that Harry can leave for the fruit snacks. It’s nice.

A week later, Harry has completely adapted to this new _thing_ , this thing of Louis being constantly hungry and sad and whiny and sometimes horny (which he doesn’t mind) and he actually, like, has a _submissive_ attitude toward everything. Louis is absolutely delighted and maybe takes a little bit of advantage, although he really has been feeling these things truly.

“Pretzels, honey,” Louis says through a yawn one nice evening, sticking his hand out in the general direction of Harry on the bed, and instantly the bag of twisted treats are placed into his hand, and he also gets a chaste kiss on his cheek. This is the life, honestly.

Harry’s playing Left4Dead on his laptop beside Louis and where he normally is only focused on gaming and what he’s doing and it’s like he’s deaf to only Louis’ voice, he’s now trained to hear _specifically_ for Louis and stops his game even if he hears so much as an unhappy breath.  Again, delightful.

He pauses when he hears a breath come from Louis that isn’t happy nor unhappy, but something else entirely. One he hasn’t heard all that often during this five months.

“Louis? Y’alright?” he asks, shutting down his game and setting the laptop on the ground while he watches Louis watch The Housewives of Atlanta with a bag of pretzels on one section of his belly and a packet of grape fruit snacks on another.

“Uh, yeah. Just. Yeah.” Louis looks and nods at him, plucking another snack and sucking on it like he does—he likes to _suck_ at things—and Harry bites his lips. Louis’ still looking at him while his mouth works at the small nub of gummy, and, well. He hopes his _look_ gets his feelings across.

Apparently it does, because—

“Are you sure? Don’t wanna—I donno. Strain you.”

Louis scoffs and pushes his snacks away. He manages to get into a sitting position—his belly is _really_ big, okay, it’s hard to just move around—and Harry thinks he just looks _holy_.

His skin has that glow that movies have talked about, his lips are red and raw from snacking, and just, his _body_ , right, is still gorgeous. His pregnant stomach just makes him look even better, Harry thinks, and he’s going to tell Louis just that.

“Louis. You look so good,” he says to Louis, also sitting up on his knees and placing his hands on Louis’ stomach like it’s some kind of ritual, and maybe it is. “Like, stunning.”

Louis makes a pleased sound and puts his hands over Harry’s on his belly. He hasn’t felt very pretty during this whole pregnancy; he’s just felt fat and bloated and ugly. Now, though, he just feels nice. He maybe preens a little, or a lot, under Harry’s dark and intense look.

Ever since the fourth month, they’ve been having sex with both of them laying on their sides and a leg thrown over Louis’ hip because it’s so much easier that way, and Louis finds it very comfortable, but he doesn’t want that. He wants, like—to ride. He hasn’t got to in a long way and he likes the way it feels, the way Harry feels all deep inside him, and he likes the way Harry _looks_. He misses it. He’s just not too sure if he’ll be able to feel comfortable on top of Harry, not when he’s so big.

But. “Harry, could I, like. CanIrideyou?” he gushes quickly, dropping his head down to watch their hands and the baby’s foot occasionally push his skin out.

Harry’s used to his fast talking from his insane excitement levels, and he positively lights up and lifts a hand to gently lift Louis’ chin. Gently, because Louis’ a ticking bomb at the moment, and he could easily start crying if things are too rough or lie back down because he’s suddenly tired. Harry tries hard to not find that frighteningly endearing. “Course, Lou baby,” he says, and lets Louis take it from there. Ticking bomb.

Louis easily does, pushes Harry down a little hard onto his back, and yaps at him to take off his clothes while Louis peels his own off. He takes a moment to pet at his belly, coo at the little being inside like he always does when he’s nude, and then shucks his pajama bottoms and slowly, slowly, crawls onto Harry’s lap.

There’s already lube set on the bed beside Louis’ snacks, and Louis seriously, seriously tries hard not to grab his pack of gummies and start munching. But then Harry’s hard, persistent dick is in front of him, and so he lunges for the lube instead of his snacks and gets Harry all wet and listens intently to his little groans and sounds while his hand moves up and down. He can’t even see his own dick through his belly. It’s a little discouraging.

But then Harry catches him, can sense what he’s thinking or whatever, and takes Louis’ cock in his hand and jerks it and Louis decides that it’s good he can at least still _feel_ it.

“Gonna get on?” Harry asks him, not impatiently, but he does stop jerking Louis off and instead holds Louis’ belly like a stabilizer.

Louis nods and throws a leg over Harry’s thighs and then shuffles up and lines Harry’s cock up with his hole. He’s so used to this by now that he doesn’t entirely need preparation. He also knows they’re not going to go crazy; Louis prefers to go slow and lazy while they talk sweetly to each other and sometimes hold hands. It’s all just very gentle and nice when he rides, and Louis likes that.

It’s especially gentle now, since Louis’ pregnant, and Louis starts off sinking up and down with his eyes shut and Harry’s hands splayed across his chest and Harry softly encouraging Louis with words like “so gorgeous, so tight” and “so full with my baby and my cock” and while they’re not as sweet as their movements, Louis likes it all the same.

After a small while Louis opens his eyes and he and Harry lock eyes rather intensely, and Louis can tell Harry’s keeping his noises in because this all seems very fragile; their small movements and Louis’ lazy riding, Harry’s hands on his tummy and Louis biting his lips.

And then Louis sneakily reaches down and nabs his packet of fruit snacks and rests them on his belly. Harry, the dumb yeti that he is, cackles hard enough to make Louis bounce uncomfortably fast and shallowly on his cock and he scowls until Harry stops and clamps a hand over his pretty mouth.

Louis keeps on eating, popping the little snacks between his lips and sucking and riding Harry at the same time. They both know it’s only because of years of being together and years of knowing they were _it_ for each other that they’re able to not think it’s entirely weird that Louis’ doing this. Louis suddenly gets a rush of affection and bends down as much as he possibly can with his belly, and so Harry swoops up and grabs Louis to give him the sweetest, loveliest kiss he can. He keeps one hand on Louis’ belly and one on his cock, pulling and twisting and flicking his tongue into Louis’ mouth.

Louis comes quickly enough because being pregnant makes him very sensitive and all that, and he weakly whimpers into Harry’s mouth and Harry grabs Louis’ hips, waits to get the little nod, and moves up into him until he’s coming too and making a gorgeous, groaning sound. Louis loves him so furiously.

They both come down slowly, Louis still moving slower than molasses on Harry because he likes to have Harry inside him as long as he can until they both get uncomfortable. Then he mewls and Harry picks him up—the strong man he is—and gently lays Louis down on his back. He lifts Louis’ legs over his shoulders, and this is the part where Louis gets terribly self-conscious. Like, he can’t _see_ what Harry’s doing down there, and it just makes him feel extremely exposed.

“Shh, muffin, you taste and look delicious, stop worrying,” Harry murmurs with his soft breath puffing out on Louis’ hole, and then he languidly and carefully licks his own come out of Louis and keeps going until Louis is coming again with an even smaller cry and shivers wracking his fragile body. He keeps shuddering and whimpering until Harry comes back up with bright red lips and an even brighter smile and kisses him breathless.

“Gimme,” Louis says after they’ve both washed up minimally and curled up under the sheets, Louis on his back but his arms on his right side and reaching out for Harry.

Harry indulges him and gives him his hand, watches as he plays with each finger, kisses each finger, and finally slides the middle one into his mouth and starts sucking. Sometimes, when Louis does this, he wonders if he was deprived of a soother when he was smaller or something.

Louis falls asleep so quickly with packets and crumbs and Harry around him and a finger in his mouth, and Harry passes out a while later, after he’s pressed his middle finger down on Louis’ tongue a few times and felt his boy sleepily suck harder on it. So, so endearing and so, so sexy.

Harry just can’t get enough, but he has his whole life to try. 


End file.
